I Wish For Tomorrow
by Chiisana
Summary: SnT completed, Inuyasha and Kagome make their final wish. (Crap summary, I know. --;) *Ch 8 Uploaded! COMPLETE* IY/Kag
1. Chapter I - The End

I Wish For Tomorrow 

A/N: WAI. I got bored. Again. So I started a new fic. Again. n.n; For those reading Yume no Unmei and worrying that I'll forget all about it..don't worry. n.n I still work on it, even with everything else I do. 

ALRIGHT. So this new fic of mine. It's not AU. (Though those are so much fun n.n;; Yume no Unmei is probably the most fun I've had writing a serious fic in a long time. Anyways..) It starts at the end of their journey. I don't want to give too much away, though, so I'll stop now. n.n;; As it is the norm with me, this fic is totally Inuyasha x Kagome. 

Spoilers for the anime/manga in this chapter. (And probably future chapters.) Standard disclaimers apply. 

One last thing. n.n;;; Familiarize yourself with the Midoriko bit from either manga or anime. The beginning part of this story has a lot to do with that.I know it's somewhere in the mid-20s anime-wise, and I think Volume 10 or 11 in the manga. n.n; 

--- 

Centipede Jourou - Mistress Centipede (That very first youkai that dragged Kagome into the Sengoku Jidai)  
Goshinboku - The God Tree (Where Inuyasha was pinned to at the veryvery beginning of the series)  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Kaza Ana - Air Void  
Miko - Priestess  
Minna - Everyone  
Taiji-ya - Exterminator   
Un - Yeah  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Chapter I  
The End 

Kagome kneeled before the fallen, but not quite dead, Naraku. He glared scathingly up at her, but was unable to move due to the last attack that had been dealt upon him. She calmly took the remaining fragment of Shikon no Tama from his trembling fingers while her friends watched Naraku warily, should he gather up enough strength to attack Kagome. 

"Go now, Naraku," Kagome said quietly so only he could hear. "Fate meant to take you fifty years ago, but you twisted it around in the opposite direction. I'm turning it back. Go Naraku, to your eternal rest." She delicately held his dirtied face in her hands, purifying his soul. An anguished cry erupted from the hanyou as his soul fled him into hell. 

The girl from the future turned to face her friends. They were all bloodied and weary. It was only two years ago when the journey started. It felt like an eternity. "Minna, we did it." Her bright smile cast a soothing happiness into each of their hearts, pains of their wounds forgotten for that one moment. 

The six tired warriors made their way back to the village they liked to call "home." 

~~~ 

"It's finally over?" Kaede asked Kagome. The others had been treated for their wounds and were resting. Kagome, while she was still wounded, was the best off. 

"Un," Kagome said with a weary nod. "Naraku is dead. Kikyou was avenged, and the taiji-ya village. Miroku's Kaza Ana has disappeared. The Shikon no Tama is whole. The only thing left to do is to get rid of the Shikon no Tama once and for all." 

Kaede nodded. "I suppose Inuyasha doesn't want to become a full youkai, anymore. I've been told of how he became when he did transform. What will become of it is entirely up to you." 

Kagome looked down at the pink crystal in her hands, exactly as it had been two years ago when Centipede Jourou tore it from her body. Exactly as it had been before it had been shattered as she killed the Corpse Dancing Crow. Kagome closed her fingers around the smooth ball. She could feel the energy of the youkai battling endlessly with the miko Midoriko inside the tiny orb. 

"I just don't know yet," she said finally. "I have to talk to everyone, first." _Most importantly, Inuyasha. What happens to the Shikon no Tama depends so much on what he does.._

~~~ 

Days later, Inuyasha and Shippou were back to perfect health and Sango and Miroku were back on their feet. Those days of healing had been quiet and uneventful, leaving everyone with more time than prudent to think and dwell on thoughts that had been put off for the majority of two years, as was Inuyasha's case. 

_You knew it would come. You tried to avoid asmuch as possible, and it comes back to hit you in the face with a vicious vengeance. _Inuyasha silently cursed himself._ What am I going to do? I'm so divided. The Shikon no Tama is ours at last. I'm certainly not going to become a youkai; I don't ever want to forget those I care about. Kagome, and Kikyou.._

Hard as it was to avoid, Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kagome early in their journey together. He still cared indefinately for Kikyou, nothing could sway him from that point. And he knew very well that Kagome loved him with every fiber of her being, but had put aside her feelings for the sake of him. For that he loved her all the more, that she was willing to be by his side even if it hurt her heart so much. But there was still that element known as Kikyou. 

Inuyasha never stopped loving her, even when he had been sealed fifty-two years ago against Goshinboku, even before he learned it was an elaborate trap set up by Naraku to dirty the Shikon no Tama with their hate for one another. But they could only be together in death, which was what Kikyou wanted. 

_But do I really want to die?_ Inuyasha wandered. _Kagome showed me just how much I love living. But..Kikyou..._I want to live._ I want to see tomorrow. I want to see her smiling face, for the rest of my life.._

~~~ 

Kagome wandered alone in the forest, needing time to herself to think. Inuyasha hadn't been seen at all that morning. _I wonder where he is..._Kagome mused idly. _Probably not doing anything different than what I'm doing. Out somewhere all alone to do some much-needed thinking._

Kagome's musings were confirmed when she spied him staring up at Goshinboku, eyes glazed over in a show of being deep in thought. She backed slowly away from where he stood, sotpping only when she heard Kikyou's familiar voice speaking his name. 

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha murmured, broken form his trance. "What are you doing here..?" 

"Aren't you happy to see me, Inuyasha?" Kikyou said snidely. She winced inwardly at the pained look on his face at her harsh words. "The Shikon no Tama is complete, is it not?" 

Inuyasha nodded. "We beat Naraku. Kagome will protect and purify the Shikon no Tama until we find a proper use for it." 

"At least I know the tama is in good hands," Kikyou said wistfully. "My reincarnate is a strong woman, much as I dislike her." Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably, obviously awkward with discussing Kagome with Kikyou. "No? Don't want to talk about her? You can't hide it from me, Inuyasha. I've seen the way to protect her, the way you look at her." Further fidgeting. She started to turn away. "I see, Inuyasha. You want to live so much. You'll always be stubborn, I won't bother trying to change your mind. But I'll always be waiting for you in hell." 

Inuyasha watched her walk away, at loss for words. Then he noticed Kagome's familiar scent wafting towards him. "Kagome..?" She saw? 

Kaogme emerged from behind a tree, unable to tear her eyes away from his face. "Inuyasha?" Her eyes held confusion and wonderment, hope and love. Could this be...? 

They slowly approached each other, and Kagome found herself engulfed in his embrace in an instant. "I don't want to be alone again," he whispered softly in her ear. "Be with me...?" He looked questioningly into her eyes. 

Disbelief seized her muscles, and she could only stare at him, taking in his words. _Did he mean it? Does he want to be with..me..?_

"Inuyasha, I..I.." Words couldn't get past her tongue. Instead, Kagome threw her arms around him, lips brushing lightly together. It was all the answer Inuyasha needed. 

They broke apart, Kagome gently fingering the orb around her neck, silently asking him if this was really it. He nodded slightly, beaming with perpetual joy at her. Inuyasha slipped the necklace over her head, and the two held the jewel out in front of them, which was now glowing bright pink in front of them. 

_I want to be with Inuyasha forever...!_

In a burst of light, Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared from the world at endless war, leaving all their past trouble behind. 

--- 

Whatcha think? n.n I love reviews. Second chapter will be out when I get it done. ~_^ Chapters will come out whenever I finish them, but only at the most once a day. :P Can't spoil you _too_ much, dearies. 


	2. Chapter II - The Gates of Time and Fate

I Wish For Tomorrow 

A/N: WAI. Here's the second installment of IWFT. I appreciate all the reviews. (-coughONEcough- ;) Continue to review, ne? n.n 

'Jikanjiku' means 'Time Axis' . 

I don't own Inuyasha. Only Jikanjiku. n.n 

--- 

Gomen Nasai - I'm Sorry  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Inu - Dog  
Ke - Feh  
Konbanwa - Good Evening  
Miko - Priestess  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Chapter II  
The Gates Of Time and Fate 

Inuyasha and Kagome were engulfed in the pink glow of the Shikon no Tama, unable to see anything but each other. When the light faded, it wasn't the Sengoku Jidai or modern Japan where they found themselves. 

It was dark and looked like a dank cave, except the ground looked similar to a black cloud, and there were no walls. Instead, an open sky was a labyrinth of light great lines and crosses in what appeared to be a random order. Although this 'sky' was perfectly clear, neither Inuyasha or Kagome's eyes could pierce more than a few feet in front of them. A black mist curled around them, blocking their view of whatever was around them. 

"Inuyasha..what is this place?" Kagome said quietly. 

"I don't know," he responded, furrowing a brow. Could this be a trap? 

"Gomen nasai," came a distinctly feminine voice from behind the curtain of mist. "I couldn't let you use the Shikon no Tama after all of your efforts." There was a faint glow of pink and mist disintegrated. Before them stood a woman donned in miko clothing, looking vaguely familiar to the eyes of Kagome and Inuyasha. 

"Who..?" A light clicked in Kagome's mine. "Midoriko?" she gasped in questioning disbelief. 

The woman nodded. "I am Midoriko, creator of the Shikon no Tama. Many times before have greedy youkai tried to use my power to become stronger and each ended in suffering. No good comes from this jewel which you have worked so long to put back together. No one can become happy by using the power of a miko battling for all eternity with savage youkai." 

"So that's why you brought us here?" Kagome asked. 

"Half of the reason, yes," Midoriko answered. 

"Half?" Inuyasha asked. "What other reason could you bring us here?" 

It dawned on Kagome before it did her inu-hanyou. "If we can use the tama, we can't have our wish granted, can we? Is that why you brought us here?" 

Midoriko smiled gently. "You are wise, young Kagome. But yes, that is correct. You wish to be together forever, correct?" The two nodded. "If the tama cannot grant the gift, little else can. There is nothing in my power I can do for you. Inuyasha would not be able to survive long in your time, Kagome. Nor could you survive in his. Ten, twenty years, you will not be able to recognize yourselves. Weak, frail, sickly. It's a terrible fate. I'm sure neither of you want the other to suffer." 

Inuyasha and Kagome were looking dolefully at each other. _It can't be true. I can't be with you..?_

Midoriko gave them a moment to digest that. "But there is one way," she said finally, bringing the two back into reality. "See above you, that labyrinth in the sky? Up there is the property of all that has been and all that will be. Past, present, future. The fates of worlds, burning out as they die, bursting into fantastic new designs as they grow and prosper." 

Looking up, Kagome and Inuyasha could see that the lines were in fact dancing across the black sky. "Everything up there controls everything in the universe..?" 

Midoriko nodded. "You could alter the fate of an entire galaxy by just twisting one little branch." 

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Kagome said, turning to look at the miko before her. 

"There is only one way you two can be together," Midoriko said. "You two must find yourselves up there and alter your fates. Touch nothing else or you could doom billions of people, even yourselves. It will not be an easy task. The Gates of Time and Fate, this place, is littered with Time Demons, mischievous creatures that try to destroy happiness. Very unpleasant to meet. They kill any trespassers, so you _must_ be on guard." Midoriko gave them a hard look. "If you die here, all traces and memories of the two of you will cease to have existed. And the two of you changed the world." 

Kagome and Inuyasha watched her. "Ke," Inuyasha snorted. "A little Time Demon can't hurt me.." 

"Don't get cocky," Midoriko said. "They can cast illusions that you might never get out of. Only your indefinable love for one another can get you through this place. But I won't leave you in the darkness. The Guardian of the Gates will assist you." 

At these words, a lanky elf appeared. She was dressed in a casual top and long pants, short blonde hair tucked behind her long, pointed ears. Her large impish eyes were a sparkling amethyst, a mask of twinkling delight. Two black angel wings protruded from her shoulders, a bottomless ebony. She had claws much like Inuyasha's own, much prepared to do some damage where needed. 

"Konbanwa, Miko-san, Hanyou-san," she greeted them politely. "Midoriko-sama," she added with a respectful bow to the elder miko. "My name is Jikanjiku, keeper of the Time and Fate, Guardian of the Gate. I've been watching you two for a long time now." Jikanjiku's smile brightened. "I was hoping I'd get to meet you. But I am not allowed to leave the Gates because the damned Time Demons would destroy everything." Her smile vanished, replaced by a look of deep hate for the said demons. 

"It must be lonely," Kagome said sadly. 

Jikanjiku put her smile back on. "Only a little. I don't mind living alone since I can watch the movements of ever person in the universe." She winked playfully. 

"I'm sorry to break up the party," Midoriko said apolegetically. "But I cannot be here for very long. And really, neither can you to," she said to Kagome and Inuyasha. "You can survive no more than a few weeks here. You will age at an extreme rate, but when you emerge in Kagome's timeline, you will be the same as you were. I must depart now. Farewell, and good luck." 

--- 

Whatcha think? Kinda short, I know. --; It'll get interesting in the next chapter. I had to introduce Jikanjiku and get that whole explanation from Midoriko. 

If this story seems like a lot of different things, well, it is. n.n; I was thinking of Sailor Moon when I designed the Gates of Time and Fate. I got the fate bit from Escaflowne. And the dying in the other's world is from (nonanime) His Dark Materials triology. (It's a fantastic series. You HAVE to read it. -nod- I command you.) 

As always, reviews are good! 

(Originally, I gave Jikanjiku demonic wings, but I decided I liked black angelic wings more. n.n Like Folken's from Escaflowne. :P) 


	3. Chapter III - With Wings to Fly

I Wish For Tomorrow 

A/N: La de da. Enjoy chapter 3. o.o; The plot is actually INTERESTING now. --;; 

--- 

Hanyou - Half Demon  
Haori - That jack-thingy Inuyasha wears  
Kami - God  
Miko - Priestess  
Ningen - Human  
Un - Yeah 

--- 

Chapter III  
With Wings to Fly 

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Midoriko receded into the blackness. Their eyes met, and Inuyasha took her hand. "We'll get through this," he said, smiling. 

"Un," Kagome answered, smiling back at him. 

"Ahem," Jikanjiku cleared her throat behind them. "Sorry to break up the party, but you won't survive here for more than a week. And getting up their isn't going to be fun for a ningen and a hanyou." 

"Just how _do _we get up there?" Kagome said, eyebrows knitting with worry. 

"_I_ can fly," she replied, fluttering her wings slightly. A swirl of black feathers was left in her wake. "But granting a human and someone who's half human the power of wings isn't easy. It takes at least two days." 

"Wings?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Wings," Jikanjiku confirmed. "There is no other way. You both have strong minds, I'm sure you can do it. Wings are easiest to grow on elves, like myself." To both of their surprise, her long elfin ears gave a little twitch. "Youkai are pretty easy, but that really depends on the mind of reciever. Strong minds produce strong wings faster than weak minds, where you'll get weak wings that take a long time to grow. Humans are the hardest." 

"But..we can do this, right?" Kagome said with a sense of urgency in her voice. "We can beat the system, right? You said we can't live long here. It won't take longer than that, right?" 

"I hope not," Jikanjiku sighed. "Strong-minded youkai usually take two days..a human can take up to a week. But I have faith in both of you," she added with a pleasant smile. "Two strong-minded people..Kagome, I'd say the most it'll take four days. That leaves three days to find yourselves up there." 

"Alright Jikanjiku-san," Kagome said with a determined smile. "What do we have to do?" 

"Nothing really," Jikanjiku responded. "But you can't move much, you need to conserve every ounce of energy. Growing wings is no easy task for anyone. It takes a great deal of energy. I'll get started on the spell, you two just sit and start conserving your energy." The elf plucked two of her own feathers out and put one on each of their foreheads, which stuck easily as if by magic. 

"Well, this oughtta be interesting," Inuyasha said as he sat down, promptly pulling Kagome into his lap to hold her close. Her hand snaked into his, giving it an affectionate squeeze. 

Over the ourse of the few days, both Inuyasha and Kagome could feel their energy being sapped, even though they did little movement of any kind. Apart of that, the only discomfort was an intense pressure on their upper backs, presumably where the wings would protrude when they were fully developed. 

Determined not to be sacrificed to boredom, Inuyasha and Kagome conversed a lot with Jikanjiku. 

"Are all wings just like yours?" Inuyasha asked her curiously. 

"No," Jikanjiku said. "There are a few varieties. Demonic, like on dragons. They 're usually dark colours like black and navy and dark red. Demonic wings grow on evil-hearted people. Yes, the type of wings you get depend on your attitude," she answered their puzzled looks. "Angelic, feathery wings come on good-hearted people. They're almost always white." She craned her neck to look at her black wings. "Black wings only happen when you're good when you get your wings, but your heart turns rotten. You can change back, of course, but your wings remain as a blakc scar, reminding you of the crimes you comitted. Rarest though, are the butterfly-like wings. Huge. I've never seen a living person with them. Midoriko-sama says that they are born from only the purest of people. If she hadn't sacrificed herself to the Youkai in the Shikon no Tama, Midoriko-sama would've surely had the most beautiful butterfly-wings in existance." 

"I've been wondering.." Kaogme said uncertainly. "If Midoriko's soul resides in the Shikon no Tama, how did we see her here, in the Gates of Time and Fate?" 

"Only an illusion," Jikanjiku said sadly. "It was just her form, her picture. She didn't want you to suffer after all you've done. I've been watching you for so long, I can see why you didn't deserve the fate of the tama." 

"You said you can see everything, right?" Kagome said a little hopefully. "Can we see what Sango and Miroku and the others are doing?" 

Jikanjiku shook her head regretfully. "To watch someone's life as they live it, you must be up there." Three pairs of eyes looked up to watched the dancing of the life particles, and they slipped into silence once more. 

~~~ 

On the fourth day (Jikanjiku kept count since there was no difference between day and night) Inuyasha awoke in immense pain. In all of his battles throughout his life, he had never experienced such an intense, vibrant pain. 

"They come," Jikanjiku said calmly. "Kagome, don't exert yourself trying to get him to forget the pain. Yours will be coming soon, and luckily for you, he _can _help you. Not that'll do any good." 

An excrutiating hour later, enormous angel wings exploded from Inuyasha's back, somehow not tearing his haori at all. The feathers were a bright shade of silver, reflecting some unseen light. The pain faded almost immediatly, leaving Inuyasha to gaze fondly at his new equipment. 

But his examination didn't last long, because Kagome was starting to feel her own wings come in. Inuyasha hugged her carefully, allowing the fragile girl to cling almost painfully to him. He whispered indistinct reassurances in her ear, stroking her soft hair. 

But at last, with a choked scream, a pair of wings burst out of Kagome's back in a dazzle of colourful lights. Jikanjiku stared in disbelief at the sight before her, and Inuyasha wasin speechless awe of the beauty he held in his hands. 

They appeared to be fragile as tissue paper, but Kagome could feel strnegth in her new limbs. The kaleidoscope of colours was nearly blinding, Jikajniku had to shield her wide eyes. 

"Purest of the pure," she murmured. "Gods..Kagome, you have butterfly wings. I've only seen pictures, floating images..but _nothing_.._Nothing_ like this..Unbelievable.." 

Kagome craned her neck to see the said beauty. "Kami.." she whispered, her eyes widening. 

"Heh heh heh.." a nasty voice crackled from behind them. Jikanjiku whirled around, sword in hand instantly. "Fair miko, crude hanyou, foolish elf. My name is Jaki, Lord of the Time Demons. Come, come to me. Fill my hungry void." 

"Time demons," she spat. 

--- 

Bwee. Kagome and Inuyasha have wings. n.n Pretty pretty wings..*-* 

Blah. I really liked this chapter. Dunno why. Not as interesting as I meant to make it. The wing-making took up the whole durn thing. But need not worry, first confrontation with the Time Demons is next chapter, so I PROMISE it'll be good! ._.;; 

'Jaki' means 'Imp', BTW. Just thought I'd let you know. n.n 


	4. Chapter IV - Lord Jaki and the Web of Dr...

I Wish For Tomorrow 

A/N: AGH. The light on my computer desk lamp is dead..and I can't find anymore lightbulbs, so I'm typing in the dark. ;.;() Does that drive anyone else crazy? 

--- 

Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ke - Feh  
Oniisan - Older Brother  
Sengoku Jidai - Feudal Era  
Watashi, Inuyasha to issho ni itai. Wasureru nante dekinai. - I want to be together with you, Inuyasha. There's no way I can forget about you. (Quote from Volume 18, Chapter 176 n.n) 

--- 

Chapter IV  
Lord Jaki and the Web of Dreams 

"It has been so long since I had a substantial a meal. Come, fair miko. Purest of the pure, you will be most delightful to devour." The the monkey-like demon sneered it's ugly face, wihch was barely two feet above the ground. Each Time Demon had huge inky, bulging eyes. Their dirty brown fur was patched and frayed, making it obvious the demons never cared much for their own hygiene, which probably didn't matter in the Gates. Four grisly claws equipped each of their four fingers and toes, and dagger-like teeth stuck out at odd angles from their gaping jaws. To top it off, each Time Demon was equipped with varying sizes of charcoal wings, the most enormous on Lord Jaki himself. 

Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs, stepping in front of Kagome. He spread his wings to block the Time Demon's path. "You won't _touch_ her," he growled, his clawed hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. 

Just as both Inuyasha and Jaki were about to leap into attack, Jikanjiku stepped between them, her own sword pointing into Jaki's face. "You, Jaki," she spat. "Get out of here. You are no match for myself, nor the greatest hanyou there ever was, much less this miko who could purify you by simply _touching_ you." 

Jaki didn't appeared to be miffed by this information, but also didn't make any move towards the three. "Fool. Do you think an elf, a hanyou, and a ningan scare me? My my my, Jikanjiku-sama..." There was a slight sneer when he said 'sama.' "You really must work on your Dream Team. They are not fit to fight us. Retreat, Time Demons, Lords of the Gates of Time and Fate!" 

The demons disappeared into the blackness, followed by the intense stares of Jikanjiku and Inuyasha. Kagome peered over the top of Inuyasha's wings. "They're gone?" she wondered out loud. 

"Yeah," Jikanjiku said with a nod, turning towards her. "I should've known they'd target you. Time Demons' favorite prey are pure souls. You are not safe here. We must waste no more time and get you two to where you belong." she closed her eyes. "Neither of your world's would survive if either of you died here." 

Kagome nodded. "Right." 

"So let's go!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "If those bastards are targeting Kagome..We have to hurry! It's not like I can't take them down, but there's a million of the fuckers." 

"Don't get cocky Inuyasha," Jikanjiku grated him. "They're far more powerful than you think. Dozens of times they've nearly killed me. Of course, it's quite impossible to slay an elf so long as she has her sword.." She fingered the hilt fondly. 

"What, that thing can protect you?" Inuyasha said incredulously. 

"It's ten times more powerful than Tetsusaiga," she said with a faint smirk. "Not only can it kill quite effectively, like your Oniisan's Tenseiga, it has healing properties. It has saved my life countless times." 

"Ke," Inuyasha said annoyedly, not liking having his sword outdone. "So..let's find our fates up there?" 

"Now that I think about it..." Kagome said. "Is flying easy?" 

Jikanjiku smiled. "Little else will come to you as easy as flying." She spread her wings and with a few soft flaps was in the air. Inuyasha and Kagome followed her example with not quite so much ease, but it wasn't terribly difficult. Before long, the three of them were gliding through the air with wondrous glee. 

"Flying is _awesome_!" Inuyasha cried delightedly, looping a few times in his giddiness. 

Kagome giggled at the sight of her hanyou so happy. Flying _was_ exhilarating. Kagome couldn't remember a time she felt so at ease and so completely comfortable. It was almost impossible to remember the seriousness of their mission when they were enjoying themselves so fully, but Jikanjiku, a very experienced flier, brought them back to reality. 

"Come on now," she chided. "I know these skies well, but it's impossible for your very own branch to stay in one space. As you move and grow, it moves and grows with you. Although at the moment it should be reasonably still, because you're here." 

"Jikanjiku," Inuyasha said. "You say you've watched us, right? Wouldn't you have a vague inkling as to where we are in this web?" 

She shook her head. "Like I said, they're in constant motion. Of course, if we find one, we'll find both of yours. They've been bound so tightly together ever since you fell in love." 

Kagome felt her face flush pink. "So even if we couldn't admit it to each other.." she said quietly. "We've bound that close together?" 

Jikanjiku nodded and smiled fondly. "It was such a dramatic relationship to watch. Especially that time you almost didn't ever come back to the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome." 

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes met. They remembered just as though it were yesterday. Even though Inuyasha had sworn his life to Kikyou, Kagome wanted to stay by his side. _Watashi, Inuyasha to issho ni itai. Wasureru nante dekinai._ They smiled. No, history wouldn't repeat itself. They would be together forever; fate had bound them so closely together, surely nothing could break that bond. 

"How will we know it's us when we see it?" Kagome asked, scanning to the intricate web that was all around her. 

"You will know," Jikanjiku said knowingly. "You'll feel it in her veins, your heart, your very soul. When you are faced with your fate, you'll know. Because it's so completely unique from everything else here, it is impossible for her body and mind to miss it." 

Kagome examined a particular branch as they moved slowly through the sea of fates. _She's right..They're all so unique.._Complex patterns crept along the branches, making each branch clearly unique from it's brothers and sisters. _There must be billions..._Kagome's thoughts wandered. _How will we ever find our own in just a few short days we have left?_

Kagome didn't have time to voice this question, because at that instant she was grabbed by a gnarled, clawed hand. "INUYASHA!" she screamed just before a second hand clamped onto her mouth. Amazing strong...Kagome thought as she struggled against the grip, flailing her wings instinctively. She suddenly felt a prick of pain in her arm, and looked to see that one of the Time Demons' drooly fangs were sunk into her arms. She didn't have a chance to scream when her world went black. 

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, beating his wings furiously to get to her, but several other Time Demons set upon him, clawing up his wings and body in an attempt to restrain him. "_KAGOME!_" he screamed again before he was dragged away by the Time Demons. Furious golden orbs flew upward, looking for the elf that was supposed to be their guardian. She too, was being bound in ropes by the vicious Time Demons. Kagome was out of sight, and it was Inuyasha's only intention to find her. 

"Filthy halfbreed," one of the demons spat in his face. "Shut your trap." 

"Inuyasha!" Jikanjiku screamed, slashing viciously at the Time Demons that were holding her. "Kagome! The saliva..It's poison! It'll take you..AGHH!" She reeled with pain, several Time Demons snapping their gnashing teeth at her at once. "Web of..Dreams..Inuyasha, Kagome.." Her eyes closed and the Time Demons carried her off easily, along with Kagome and Inuyasha. 

Above all of their anguished cries, Lord Jaki cackled and laughed to no end. "Come my darlings, bring the prey.." 

~~~ 

When Kagome awoke, she found herself in a dimly lit..room? It wasn't a close off area, almost like the Gates from which she came, except there was nothing but darkness. No twisting designs in the sky, no curling mist. And she was completely alone. 

"Inuyasha..?" she said quietly. 

A shadowed figure suddenly approached her. 

"Kagome," it whispered in Inuyasha's familiar voice. "I'm here." 

--- 

-giggles evilly- Them Time Demons really have it in for Kagome and Inuyasha. n.n How was that for a better chapter than all the others? (Okay, the wings chapter was pretty cool. And the next chapter is going to be chock full of drama, suspense, action, all that good stuff. Won't tell you no more, you'll just have to wait till I write it. XP) 


	5. Chapter V - Blind Truth and Inclement Li...

I Wish For Tomorrow 

A/N: Yikes. Been a while. x.x; Don't think I haven't been writing for lack of reviews; I've been working ohsohard to finish up YnU (another IY fic of mine) along with making a slight attempt at keeping reasonable grades so mum doesn't ground me from anime. O_O (She's threatened me WAY too many times on that. ; If I don't get a good grade in Biology, I won't get my temps in July OR be able to watch anime for a month. ;.; Omg, I'd die.) Anyways, I'll stop ranting about the evilness of my mom..(Hey wait a minute..I can still watch anime while I'm at my dad's..HUZZAH! D) 

--- 

Demo - But  
Haori - That jacket thing IY wears  
Nani - What 

--- 

Chapter V  
Blind Truth and Inclement Lies 

Kagome looked up as Inuyasha appeared through the shadows. She leapt up and was into his arms in an instant, awash with relief. "I thought..I thought.." she choked into the scarlet fabric of his haori. 

Inuyasha gently stroked her hair. "Shh..shhh.." he purred quietly. "It's all right now. I'm here. You're safe." She sniffled quietly, fisting her hands in his haori, as if to prevent them from being apart again. 

"I was scared," she murmured sadly. "I thought they were going to kill you...Kill me.." A vindictive smile curved onto Inuyasha's face, though Kagome was blind to it. "But..Where's Jikanjiku? What did they do with her?" She pulled herself away from him to look into the amber eyes of her love. "Why, if you're here, and I'm here, is she not?" 

"Shh," he growled lowly. "Don't worry about her. She's a seasoned fighter. She's safe. Besides, we're together now, so it doesn't matter." 

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Nani? After all she's done for us, you can't possibly think of abandoning her." Her wings gave a slight twitch in her growing agitation. "What's going on Inuyasha?" 

But he didn't give any answer. Instead, Inuyasha kissed her roughly, his arms pinning hers against her side. She gasped forced her face away from his. "What are you doing?" she asked, quivering with a new fear. 

Again he didn't answer her, instead forcing her onto her back, forcing his tongue into her mouth as she tried to scream in protest. When tore one arm free and smacked him across the face, startling him long enough to escape his grasp. 

"What the _hell _are you doing?" she screamed. "You're not the Inuyasha I know! Unless..." 'Inuyasha' smirked at her. "You're not Inuyasha.." 

"Took you that long, eh, bitch?" he sneered as his form melted into a hideous Time Demon. "It's too bad for you, though. Your precious mutt is off somewhere else in Lord Jaki's web of dreams. I suggest if you want to see him again, you'd better run fast deary." 

He seized her waist before Kagome could make a move, intending to finish what he had started in Inuyasha's form. "Imagine the look on the halfbreed's face when he learns his love has been claimed by another," he said, a thick and callous laughter ringing in Kagome's ears, filling her was grim anger. The Time Demon made no notice of her heated expression, and crept his hand up her thigh. 

But the filthy Time Demon had underestimated the teenage girl, for she delivered a series of kicks, punches, and slaps. Kagome leapt up, kicked the writhing Time Demon in the skull once more, and ran off. 

_Inuyasha, wait for me..I'm coming!_

~~~ 

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was dealing with a reenactment from the past. Kagome was facing him, an arrow strung in her bow, pointing directly at him. Her face was knitted with anger. Inuyasha took a step back, recognizing this stance above all other things. 

"Kagome," he uttered, a faint whimper in his voice. "What's wrong? What are you doing?" 

"You betrayed me, Inuyasha," she growled, her expression never changing. "You betrayed me, just like you betrayed Kikyou. I wish you'd made that decision to go to hell with her. You wouldn't have hurt me like you did, then." 

"But what did I _do_?" Inuyasha pressed, a pain tugging at his heart. Another, nagging feeling, also tugged at his heart, telling him something wasn't right. 

"Don't play games with me Inuyasha," Kagome spat at him. "I've had enough of that. There was no Naraku to take your form and spread lies between us. It was you. I can always tell when it's you. I would know the difference between you and a fake. I know you too well." She smirked ruefully at this. 

"D..Demo.." he pleaded desperatly. "I didn't do anything..I would know." He beat his wings against the air his wings in frustration. "I did'nt hurt you, I never would! I never _could_!" he screamed, suddenly enraged that this had happened to him twice. 

_Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_ a voice sceamed in his head, not his own. 

"K..Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured uncertainly, a clawed hand feeling his forehead in confusion. "Kagome..is that..you?" he wondered out loud, uncertainly. 

_Inuyasha!_ the voice screamed again. _Snap out of it, Inuyasha! Come on..It's just a trick! Please! Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha's eyes widened and looked at the Kagome before him, then at the hand that had been at his forehead a minute ago. "Kagome.." he whispered, squeezing his eyes tight. "This isn't right. Kagome wouldn't ever do this to me. Kagome loves me with all of her heart. _You aren't Kagome_!" 

The Time Demon screamed in anguish and dissolved in a column of steam. Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself on his back, Kagome standing over him. 

"Inuyasha!" she cried with relief, clinging to him. Inuyasha sat up, holding her back. 

"It was a dream?" he asked urgently, needing that answer. 

"The Time Demons.." she whimpered. "They did this.." She raised her head to look him in the eyes. "We have to find Jikanjiku, she could still be trapped in Jaki's web of dreams.." 

"Web of dreams..?" Inuyasha questioned. 

"That's what a Time Demon said that..place was." 

"They attacked you too?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly worried. "What'd they do to you?" 

Kagome looked away. "Nothing. It's nothing. We have to find Jikanjiku, in any case..This place is endless.." She stood up, and Inuyasha took her hand. 

"I won't let them hurt you again," he said sincerely. "I don't know what they did, but you don't have to tell me. I'll punish them, regardless, for daring to touch you." 

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha," she sobbed. "I love you so much." Inuyasha held her back, and Kagome relished in this feeling of being so loved by someone you love with all of your heart. 

--- 

Aww. Sweet ending. Couldn't help it. XP I owed you something, for not updating in forever. x.x; I'll try to post in the next couple of days, but I can't promise anything. 


	6. Chapter VI - Aniue and Imouto

I Wish For Tomorrow 

A/N: Bad author. Bad. -smacks self- ;.; Sorry I've been bad about updating lately, I've been busy. It's only like..a month and a half until exams (AHH! O_O) and teachers seem to be remembering that. x_X I go to New York in three days, so I've been doing a ton of last minute shopping on top of that. (Woot! NYC baby!) 

Well, I was sick today, so I decided to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to be better about updating. n_n 

--- 

Aniue - Big Brother  
Daijoubu? - Are you alright?  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Imouto - Little Sister  
Ningen - Human  
Sengoku Jidai - Feudal Era  
Tama - Jewel  
Yarou - You Bastard 

--- 

Chapter VI  
Aniue and Imouto 

_"Aniue!" Jikanjiku screamed, reaching her slender hand for another, a desperate grab for her brother. "I'm so sorry! Aniue!" A tearful smile met her wild eyes as Jikanjiku watched as he slid farther from her._

_"It's alright," the other elf whispered as he disappeared into darkness. "I forgive you. I don't blame you. It's okay, Jikanjiku.."_

_"ANIUE!"_

Jikanjiku awoke with a start, two pairs of eyes looking into hers, one pair curious, the other worried. 

"Daijoubu?" Kagome said quietly. 

"I'm fine," she replied curtly, sitting up. "I see you made it out of the Web of Dreams. I congratulate you. Not many have survived Jaki's tricks. I commend your courage and belief in one another." Her expression was dark. "I've been through it many times. You needn't worry," she answered to their unasked question. 

"Under any circumstances," she continued. "We have to hurry. Time is running out." 

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded; they had begun to feel the effects of being in this place for the past five days. Their muscles were sore and weakened. Even their magnificant wings were feeling the pressure of being their. That this place wasn't where they were meant to be. 

"We'll go," Inuyasha said. "I don't want to die here. I have the rest of my life ahead of me." 

~~~ 

Jaki and a small band of Time Demons watched with menacing curiosity at the three from atop a black swirling cloud. "So, they managed to escape," Jaki spat at the others in anger. "But we'll do better next time. They haven't felt the full and complete wrath of Jaki, Lord of the Time Demons!" 

The other demons hooted and hollered with delight, and five more joined, carrying with them a battered and bound elf. Jaki's eyes widened with sick delight at the sight. 

"You've found him..." he whispered. "At long last, Jikanjiku, Guardian of the Gates, I will have my revenge on you, and those fools that purged the jewel of evil." 

The Time Demons erupted into cheers and manic laughter, as the fearful elf watched in puzzled fear. 

_What am I doing back here...?_

~~~ 

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Jikanjiku flew through the patterned sky, hunting desperately for the branches that were their own, that would allow the two young lovers to live freely together without worry or doubt that Shikon no Tama's curse would follow them. 

Inuyasha and Kagome had seen a great deal of the endless sky full of fates of living beings in worlds of every kind, and had seen marked differences in the designs. Some were curvy, while others were boxy. Some were darker in colour, others were lighter. 

"Lighter colours indicate a purer life," Jikanjiku had explained to them. "The lighter, the purer. The darker, the more evil. It's my duty to guard these fates, because the slightest alteration can ruin worlds. Time Demons would love to destroy the pure, like you Kagome, and fill all worlds with hate and evil. Other, angelic forces try to purge the evil, and fill all the worlds with purity." 

"But wouldn't that be a good thing?" Kagome asked. 

"You might think," Jikanjiku responded lightly. "But a world with no challenges in life to overcome is a boring one. If it had not been for the challenge of collecting the shards of Shikon no tama, where would you be today? In your own little world, no doubt dating that senseless Hojo boy." 

Inuyasha made a face at that that made Kagome and Jikanjiku laugh. 

"Don't be jealous, Inuyasha," Kagome chided. "It didn't happen. I went to the Sengoku Jidai, met you, and fell in love with you. And now this is where we are." 

Inuyasha's face softened with his familiar smirk. "I would've lived until your time anyways, still seeking the power of the tama. And we would've met anyways." 

Kagome laughed again, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze with her own. But the sweet moment was not to last, for at that moment, a well shot arrow found Jikanjiku's shoulder. With a pained scream, Jikanjiku fell to the ground hundreds of feet below, Inuyasha and Kagome racing after her. Her wings crumpled, waving uselessly at her sides. 

"Jikanjiku!" Kagome shouted, reaching her hand to grab her without success. The elf landed with a thud on the ground, her shoulder colourfully died with the blood from her wound, the arrow stuck unattractively in her shoulder. But Jikanjiku took no notice, because not more than a few yards away stood something that nearly made her heart fail her. 

"A..Aniue.." 

A choked sob escaped the elf's throat as she screamed, "ANIUE! JAKI YAROU!" Her eyes glowed with her hatred for the Time Demon Lord. 

Kagome gasped as her feet touched the ground, even Inuyasha was left speechless for all he had seen and experienced. 

Before the ningen, hanyou, and elf was a young male elf. Angelic white wings were bent at unnatural angles, scarlet with blood.His well-tanned skin was covered in bruises and deep gashes, sweating with the effort to stay standing. Tattered clothes hung over his emaciated form. And beside him, beating him endlessly with a glass-encrusted whip, was Jaki. 

The elf lifted his head with extreme effort, his dull purple eyes meeting Jikanjiku's own and breathed the words that made Kagome and Inuyasha's blood run cold. 

"Jikanjiku..imouto-san..." 

--- 

Jikanjiku's dark past is partially revealed. :O And the rest is to come in the next chapter! (God even I'M eager to find out what happens in writing..and I'm the AUTHOR. O_o Or maybe I'm just weird.) 


	7. Chapter VII - The Curse of Black Wings

I Wish For Tomorrow 

A/N: Wee. I wrote two chapters in one day. O_o Whoa. That's a record for this fic. n.n;; But I promise not to leave you hanging and finish it. Er. Eventually. 

'Shibo' means death. -hugs her new J-E Dictionary- 

--- 

Aniue - Big Brother  
Imouto-san - Little Sister  
Niichan - Big Brother  
Temme - You Bastard  
Urusei - Shut Up 

--- 

Chapter VII  
The Curse of Black Wings 

"Jikanjiku..imouto-san..." 

The elf let out an anguished cry as Jaki hit him again, creating fresh wounds. "Urusei, Shibo!" Her ugly face turned to Jikanjiku. "What's wrong, little elf? Can't stand the see the sight of your 'Niichan die again?" 

"Aniue!" Jikanjiku sobbed. "Let him go, Jaki!" 

"Temme," Inuyasha snarled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "I don't know for sure what's going on, but that is Jikanjiku's brother you're hurting. I may not have known her for very long, but she has been our guardian, leading me and Kagome to the place where we can live happily together. So if you're trying to kill her, or hurt her mentally or physically, you'll meet mine and my father's fang." 

"No," Shibo said, stumbling and falling to his knees. "It's alright. I'm dead..Jaki just wants to hurt Jikanjiku." He let out another sharp cry as Jaki's whip met his back. 

"Quiet fool!" Jaki screamed, lashing out again and again. Blood dripped like a leaky faucet on the swirling ground beneath the battered elf. Jikanjiku had silent tears streaming like two raging rivers down her face, mouth open in a silent scream. This wasn't real, couldn't be. 

"Aniue..Aniue died four hundred years ago," she whimpered, crawling slowly towards the image of her brother. "This is just another trick. It isn't real. Aniue isn't here. Four hundred years ago he breathed his last breath. Four hundred years ago, his life slipped between my fingers. Four hundred years ago...I killed my own brother." She took Shobi's bloody hand in hers, bawling, lost in memories. 

Kagome and Inuyasha were in shock. Tetsusaiga was was useless and rusty in Inuyasha's shaking hand. Jaki watched with an amused grin. 

"Four hundred years ago, I wanted to be powerful among elves," Jikanjiku cried into her brother's hand. "In that time in my world, humans persecuted elves and were oblivious of the real evils, Time Demons, but so were elves. I met Jaki and he offered me power. I took it up without thinking." Her shoulders shook with sobs, while her brother cradled her comfortingly in his arms. "When he told me I had to kill my family to make it seem I was an orphan..I thought of my brother. We were inseperable as children. He taught me everything I knew. History, science, everything we elves needed to know to survive. He gave me my wings. My pure white wings, just like his." Her ebony wings gave the slightest twitch. "After I murdered all of my family but him...He was there, questioning me...I remember it as if it were just yesterday..." 

~~~ 

_"What the hell are you doing?" Shibo demanded, the bodies of his family scattered around them._

_"I'm going to end the feud between humand and elves. A harmless orphan without any family is a perfect ploy. I will gain power. Everyone will feel sorry for and support the innocent orphan elf girl. I'll be the most powerful elf. I will end the hate between elves and humans once and for all." Jikanjiku's bloodstained hands didn't loosen a bit on the knife she held in her hand._

_"By how?!" Shibo screamed. "Killing everyone you love? Are you going to kill me, too? Don't you remember how we used to play? Don't you remember recieving your wings?" He turned and ran, Jikanjiku pursuing after him, Jaki, invisible to all but her, cheering her on._

_"Kill! Make him suffer and scream!" the demon crowed. "Taste his blood on your tongue. He held you back all these years! End it now! And move forward!"_

_But Shibo heard._

_He slid to a stop at the edge of a steep cliff. "Is that it, then? Time Demons," he spat. "I always thought they were a myth. Jikanjiku, you're a fool!"_

_Her steady gaze never wavered. "Jaki-sama will bring me glory." Her eyebrow twitched as a memory of her and her brother, holding hands as young cildren, skipping through a meadow, filtered into her mind. She squeezed eyes shut, trying to force the memory out. "No..No. I must complete this." She leapt at her brother, and the picture of Shibo, her dear, dear big brother, comforting her when her wings burst out of her back in the most excrutiating pain. "ANIUE!" she screamed, eyes flled with tears, but it was too late. The knife found it's target._

_Shibo stumbled back, clutching his chest in vain. He fell over the edge of the cliff, but Jikanjiku grabbed his hand, desperate to pull him back. "ANIUE! No!" she sobbed. "What have I done? What have I done?!"_

_Shibo smiled painedly up at her. "It's all right," he whispered. "I forgive you. I don't blame you. It's okay, Jikanjiku.."_ _His fingers sliped through Jikanjiku's and he fell disappeared into the raging sea below. She let out a scream so full of anguish and pain, the forest shook. And from her pure white feathers, inky black began to spread._

~~~ 

"Midoriko-sama condemned me here for the rest of enternity," Jikanjiku finished, clinging desperatly to her brother, who seemed so alive at that moment. Dying, but so alive. "I met Shibo here when I first was named the Guardian. He said goodbye. Jaki and the Time Demons was condemned here also. Midoriko-sama thought it was best, but it ended up being the worst punishment of all. I guess maybe that was her intention. I killed my family, and I am doomed to be with the tricksters behind it the whole time. I deserved it, in any case." 

"And now, dearest Jikanjiku," Jaki said, all hints of amusement gone. His expression held unsupressable rage. "It's time to see him die again. You jailed my species here for all eternity, and I have to pay you back for that." He raised his whip once again, ready to strike once more. The whip wound itself around Shibo's neck, digging a bloody mess into the skin the glassy teeth found. 

At that exact moment, a bright white light erupted from Kagome, bathing all of them in it. 

"Jaki, you stop there!" a voice that was not Kagome's screamed from her body, and from the light stepped Midoriko. Creator of the Shikon no Tama, purest of the pure in any world, wings of the most vibrant colours in the greatest size of butterfly wings imaginable. One finger was pointing at the ugly imp. "This is the end, Jaki!" 

--- 

Mwe. Cliffie. -evil grin- Didja like it? I hope so. ;.; Review, as always! 


	8. Chapter VIII - The Beginning of the Rest...

I Wish For Tomorrow 

A/N: This is it! The last chapter! 

--- 

Aniue - Big Brother  
Arigatou - Thank You  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ima Made Arigatou - Thank you for everything  
Miko - Priestess  
Ningen - Human  
Youkai - Demons 

--- 

Chapter VIII  
The Beginning of the Rest of Their Lives 

"This is the end, Jaki!" Midoriko turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I'm weak. You know that. Help me defeat the Time Demons. They've tampered with time far too long." 

Kagome nodded and stood by Midoriko's side. Inuyasha watched, clutching the useless Tetsusaiga in his hands. "Inuyasha," Midoriko said, turning her head. "Don't interfere unless you want us all to die." He frowned, but stood back and let the women fight. 

Kagome felt an unnatural calm drift into her body. It didn't seem right that, right in the middle of a battle of immense importance, she felt so calm. 

_Don't worry,_ a voice whispered inside her head that Kaogme recognized at Midoriko's. _I'll take care of everything._

Midoriko and Kagome held stretched their arms towards Jaki and the other Time Demons, hands poting vertically at them. The Time Demons watched with fear, even Jaki was stupefied. He'd never seen Midoriko before, the one who'd imprisoned him here four hundred years ago. The great demon lord was powerless at the sight of the woman so pure, purer than Kagome, whom he had fought easily. 

"It ends," Midoriko said, and their hands glowed the same bright white. "You will torment the worlds no longer. Kagome and Inuyasha will live together happily, and time will continue you turn without your tampering with all of its evils, driving them towards even more hatred and unhappiness. Lord Jaki of the Time Demons, you end now!" Twin beams shot out of Midoriko and Kagome's hands, directed at the Time Demons. 

But Jaki was an experienced fighter, and he leapt out of the way. Barely, but he dodged just the same. The other Time Demons screams as their souls were purified, and, being creatures of evil, they dissolved into ashes and blew away. Jaki snarled and leapt at Midoriko, gnarled hands around her delicate neck in an instant. 

"Heh heh heh!" he laughed. "Evil always wins, fair miko! You end here!" His claws dug into her ivory throat, staining it red with blood. 

"Midoriko-sama!" Kagome gasped. She leapt at Jaki and wrenched at his greasy body with little avail. 

"Kagome," Midoriko choked. "Bow of..purity...Use it.." A bow and a single arrow materialized in Kagome's hands, and she looked at them, dumbfounded. 

"You don't mean to..kill you?" she asked, looking the older miko in the eye. 

"It's the..only way.." She gave a small scream as Jaki, oblivious to all else, burrowed his claw further into her throat. 

"Ha! Foolish ningen," he laughed. "You thought you could defeat me? I, Jaki, lord of the Time Demons? What foolishness! I shall end it here, killing the purest of the mikos!" 

By that time Kagome had strung the arrow and pointed it at the Time Demon, and Midoriko. Jaki turned his head to laugh in her face, but was met by the glowing pink light of the purity arrow. He screamed in his defeat and dissolved into ashes just like his underlings had. 

Kagome rushed towards Midoriko but stopped when she saw what was happened. The miko had turned into the Shikon no Tama, and the storm inside of it had quelled. Kagome touched the little orb, but it vanished upon contact. 

_Arigatou, _Midoriko's voice said._ At long last the war between humans and youkai is over. Shikon no Tama has been destroyed and it will no longer curse any of the worlds. Kagome, Inuyasha, you have fulfilled your destiny. And now you must alter your fates. You've earned it. You've proven your love to one other. You've proven, in the eyes of a great miko, that you love one another with all of your hearts._

_Jikanjiku, your brother will rest in peace. His spirit may come and visit you as often as he likes. I believe you've paid for the crime you committed four hundred years ago. You will continue you guard the Gates for all of eternity, but now their is no evil to constantly hamper you._

Inuyasha had stepped over to Kagome and taken her hand when Midoriko had begun to speak, and now they looked up in wonderment. Their time was nearly up. They were both so unbelievably tired. Kagome especially; she had done an amazing exorcism just then, and it sapped her strength. 

Jikanjiku cried, for when Midoriko addressed her, her brother had faded away. "Aniue..I'm so sorry." 

"But..we haven't any time left to find our fates up there," Inuyasha said. "What are we going to do? Just die here? After all of this?" 

_It's alright, Inuyasha,_ Midoriko said. _I'll take you there._

A blinding white light engulfed the three. When it faded and their eyes readjusted to the dimness of the Gates of Time and Fate, Kagome and Inuyasha felt fooded with a warmth they couldn't quite comprehend. But they knew. Jikanjiku composed herself and explained. 

"If you touch it, you will understand what you have to do," she said. "Twist the strands just enough to change that one factor and it will be done. This is where we part. Farewell, Kagome the Miko, Inuyasha the Hanyou." She embraced them both. "It had been fun knowing the two of you." 

"You've been a great help, Jikanjiku," Kagome said, hugging the elf back. "Arigatou. Ima made...arigatou." 

"Yeah..thanks," Inuyasha said awkwardly, stiffly patting the elf on the back. 

And Jikanjiku disappeared from their lives forever. They would never forget her, of course. The anguish and kindness of the elf was too much to ever forget. But they had other things to look forward to. 

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to one another and reached to touch their intertwined strands, and everything that had happened in their lives since they had met all that time ago. 

And they understood. How, they couldn't explain. But they comprehended what it was they had to do. 

Inuyasha the hanyou adjusted his strand in the slightest, and Kagome followed in suit. A familiar bright light engulfed them once again, and the two lovers were transported to Kagome's world, where they would begin the rest of their lives. 

~~~ 

Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves at the Bone Eaters Well. The well that they knew too well, the well that led them to one another's time. But now... 

"This is my time," Inuyasha said, turning to look at his beloved. Their wings had disappeared, now that they served no purpose. Kagome looked up at him. He was still her Inuyasha. "I'll live as long as you do. I have a human lifespan, now." She smiled. A clawless hand cupped her face. 

"I'll miss your ears," Kagome said, twinkling up at him. "But it's a small sacrifice to make, since I'll be with you for the rest of my life." He silenced her with a gentle kiss on the lips. 

This was now. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives. 

--- 

And that's it! ;.; I thought it was a neat little series. I hoped you enjoyed it. n_n I doubt I'll write an epilogue, but it's a possibility. If I get enough reviews. XP 


End file.
